Fraternizing With Pirates
by stickbug
Summary: Almost a year after POTC 1. Jack is back...but what trouble has he brought with him? And what's going on between Will and Elizabeth? Please read and review. Action, adventure, comedy, romance, etc
1. Chapter 1

**Hooray for my first fan fic! I must warn you about a few things…First, I like cliffies. Sorry, ya'll, but they keep readers interested! Second, I'm inconsistent with the length of my chapters; some will be long, some will be short. Third, as I've said, it's my first fic, so if it's terrible, apologies puts hands together and does a little bow. But please review, I wanna know what you think**.

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTC...or Jack Sparrow...but one day...ONE DAY...runs off to kidnap Jack**

Chapter 1:Not Quite Happily Ever After

Will Turner stood on the balcony of the Governor's Mansion. He looked out at the beautiful ocean view. A pleasant breeze lifted his dark hair.

Suddenly, a noise broke the silence that sounded something like

"UH!"

_Oh dear_, thought Will, _what's wrong with her now?_

The noise had come from inside, from the mouth of Will's wife, Elizabeth. He knew what was going to happen next, as it had been happening for about a month now. He would ask what was wrong, and she'd say something that, in Will's opinion, was nothing to be upset about. Then he'd try to comfort her, only to say the wrong thing, which would make Elizabeth dissolve into tears of anger.

Will loved Elizabeth more than anything, but he had realized over these past ten months of marriage, that if there were _anyone_ in the world who understood women, it certainly wasn't him.

He walked inside to find Elizabeth grunting angrily and throwing her clothes all over the room. He thought of pointing out that she was making quite a mess, but at the look in her eye, decided better of it.

"Darling?" said Will tentatively.

"What?" Elizabeth responded, rather rudely.

"Something the matter?" he asked.

"I can't find the dress!" Elizabeth said.

"Right," said Will, "um, which dress would that be?"

"The new one," said Elizabeth, as though this explained it. She saw the confused look on his face, and added, exasperated, "My father bought me a new dress a few days ago, it's blue and white and I can-" she threw a dress out of her closet, "-not-" she threw another aside, "find it!" she threw another, which Will caught.

"Darling," he said for the second time, laying the dress gently on the bed, "Does it really matter that you find the dress at this very moment?"

"Of course it does!" said Elizabeth angrily, then next moment, she looked a bit anxious.

"I've…I've been gaining weight and…this particular dress makes me look thinner." She was twisting her hands now.

_Uh oh_, thought Will, _better try and comfort her before the water works come._

"Elizabeth," he said, "I don't think you're gaining any weight-"

"Oh Will, that just shows how much you pay attention!" And with that, she stormed from the room, tears in her eyes.

Will stared after her for a moment, then decided she might need some time alone, so he sat heavily on the bed and put his head in his hands.

This was not like Elizabeth. She wasn't normally such a moody person. Lately though, one minute she was happy, next minute she was crying.

_Is this just how all women are? _Will thought to himself. He didn't know what to think. He got up and walked back out on the balcony. Looking around, he spotted someone. He squinted, trying to make the figure out. It was a man with long dark hair and a hat, who seemed to be striding toward the mansion in a very drunken manner.

Will stared at the figure, then smiled slowly.

"Jack's back."

I know it seems kinda corny so far, but it'll get much better, I promise. There's a plot...I promise...

Please review! I won't update until I am satisfied with my amount of reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't think Johnny Depp is real . . . no one can be THAT cute . . . he must be a figment of my imagination . . . oh and uh, i don't own POTC, once again . . .**

**Okay so I only got 3 reviews so far. I'm hoping for more in the future. But I wanted to post more, so I did . . . and now, I give you Chapter 2! in Willy Wonka voice "Enjoy!"**

Chapter 2: Man Time

Will hurried downstairs to greet him at the door, almost knocking a maid down on the way. He opened the door just in time to see Jack standing there with a fistup, about to knock on it.

"Jack Sparrow, isn't it?" said Will,acting as thoughhe didn't remember the man standing before him. This man had dark makeup lining his eyes, which were a dark, chocolate brown. He was just slightly shorter than Will, was wearing a raggedy three-corner hat, and had various trinkets hanging all around his dirty clothes, including beads in the hair, rings on the fingers, and a pistol and cutlass. He looked just as Will remembered him.

"An' you mus' be Turner," Jack replied, smirking. The two shook hands and gave each other a one-armed hug.

"What're you doing here?" Will asked Jack, stepping aside to allow him to enter.

"Jus' came to visit the newlyweds," Jack replied, examining his surroundings, "where's Elizabeth?"

"I'm not sure at the moment," said Will, "but you have a seat, and I'll try and find her, she'll be thrilled to see you I'm sure."

Jack obeyed and sat heavily on a nearby chair as Will left the room. He closed his tired eyes. It was rather trying being a pirate. It wasn't all just fun and games, especially when you're the captain. Jack loved it, but all the same, it was nice to have a quick break. He didn't plan to stay long with these landlubbers however, it was just sort of where he ended up. Besides, there was something going on with him, as usual, and he wasn't about to endanger his friends. Nor was he going to tell them just what was going on.

Will was searching the mansion for Elizabeth. He finally found her in the kitchen, eating.

"Elizabeth?" He said, "Someone's here you might like to see."

"Like who?" said Elizabeth, as she snacked on this and that.

"A pirate," said Will.

"A pirate?" said Elizabeth, "Why would I…" her face suddenly showed she understood, "Jack?" she asked. Will just smiled.

Jack's few moments of relaxation were suddenly interrupted by a scream of, "Jack!" and then a rather tight hug from Elizabeth.

"Woah darlin'," said Jack, "tryin' t' crush me ribs?"

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she pulled back from him, smiling.

"Oh, jus' comin' in for a visit to me favorite couple in Port Royal," said Jack, giving her his famous half-smile.

"Knowing him, it's not just a visit," said Will quietly to Elizabeth.

"I 'eard that!" said Jack, "And I'm tellin' ye the truth. Some voice inside me 'ead said let's go t' Port Royal, an' 'ere I am."

Suddenly, Elizabeth's smile faded.

"Um, I'm not feeling well all of a sudden," she said, "Excuse me," and she left the room quickly.

"Elizabeth?" Will called after her.

"I'm fine, you two just talk," she called back.

"She all right?" asked Jack, looking sincerely a bit worried.

"I'm…" said Will, "I'm not sure, Jack. Lately she's been…different. I don't get it. She's not herself. I've been wondering whether all women go through this," he looked up at Jack hopefully, as though hoping he'd know the answer to his wonderings.

"Well," said Jack, matter-of-factly, "all women are a bit addled ye know, 'specially 'bout once a month-"

"Well, yeah, I know that part," said Will hurriedly, "but it seems different lately, worse than ever."

"You know wot I think lad?" said Jack, "I think that bein' married fer, 'ow long's it been now?"

"Ten months."

"Right, fer ten months of marriage, I think you'd still be considered a newly-wed, and therefore, there's boun' t' be a bit o' trouble in paradise," said Jack smartly.

"Maybe…" said Will. He still looked concerned.

"I think I know wot ye need, son," said Jack, "a bit o' man time."

"Man time?" Will echoed him, completely lost.

"Yeah, time away from yer wife," said Jack, "ye know 'ow women are, they love us men but every so of'n they need to go and do their girlie things. Men are the same way. Sometimes we need a bit o' time with the boys, savvy?"

"Are you saying…spend time…with just you?" Will asked, looking worried.

"Sure, why not me, if there's any man 'oo knows 'ow t' 'ave a good time, it'd be Captain Jack Sparrow, right?" Jack answered, grinning.

"You're joking," said Will, who was smiling himself, "go out and do things with you? Yeah sure, that sounds like a grand time." He rolled his eyes and stood up as though to leave.

"Wot's that s'posed t' mean, eh?" Jack said, looking incredulous and standing up also.

"Jack, every time I go and do something with you, it doesn't seem to turn out well," Will answered, as though explaining this to a child.

"Oh come off it," Jack said, waving a hand as though what Will said was ridiculous, "'ave I ever given ye reason not t' trust me?"

Will raised his eyebrows.

"Okay look," said Jack, "wot if I promised ye that ye wouldn't get into any trouble, we'll jus' go out an' 'ave a relaxin' time wivout women, savvy?"

Will seemed to be considering. "But I can't just leave Elizabeth."

"Jus' fer one night of fun?" said Jack, "she'll understand, after all, 'as she or 'as she not seemed a bit sick o' ye lately?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"How'd you know that?"

"From the way ye been talkin', I guessed," said Jack, shrugging.

Will thought about it.

"I'll see if it's alright with Elizabeth," he said, "and then _maybe_ we'll go."

"There's a good lad," said Jack, sitting back down.

**Review review review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: "I was nothing more than an almost innocent bystander."**

**I cannot wait to see Dead Man's Chest. July 7th is not coming fast enough. Oh yeah, and I don't own Pirates...**

**I was gonna wait for more reviews, but I was too anxious to post chapter 3, as it's one of my favoirite chapters. I've already written about 22 chapters, but I like to post them slowly so I can see the reviews. Please review chapter 2 if you haven't, and then review this!**

Chapter 3: A Night With Jack

About an hour later, Jack had returned to the Black Pearl, complete with his crew, and Will as well.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Will said, mostly to himself, but Jack heard him.

"It's jus' what ye need, trus' me," he said.

The crew had greeted Will enthusiastically, glad to see him again. Especially Mr. Gibbs.

"Decided to come on another adventure eh laddie?" Gibbs asked him, smiling and clapping him on the back.

"Not so much an adventure," said Will, as though trying to make it very clear, "Just…a break from…the ordinary, you know?"

"Well, if there's any man 'oo c'n give ye a break from the ordinary, it'll be Jack," said Gibbs, clapping him on the back once more and wandering away to do his duties on deck. Will looked at the crew, running around and doing their jobs. Was it just him or did they seem nervous about something? Will decided it was probably in his head.

He stood up on the bow of the Pearl. It did feel good to be away from everything, but he didn't know how Jack could stand living like this all the time.

Jack looked at Will from his position at the helm. This would be fun. Maybe, just maybe, he'd get Will drunk for once. That's a sight Jack would like to see. It was nice to stop on land once in a while, but Jack couldn't understand why Will or anyone would want to be on land all the time.

"Don' ye want t' know where we're 'eaded boy?" Jack called out to Will.

"Actually, I'm not sure I do," Will replied.

A while later, they arrived at Tortuga.

"Should've known," said Will, getting onto land.

"Ye don' sound too excited," said Jack, who clearly was excited himself.

"I'm just not sure this is the place I would've chosen to, er, relax," said Will.

"This is one o' the best places around!" Jack said, as though everyone should think so. Will looked skeptical, but didn't reply.

They entered a pub and Jack ordered two rums. They sat down at the bar table, and he passed one to Will.

"Go on lad," he said, "At least 'ave one."

Will looked at his pint and opened his mouth as though to object, but then closed it. He'd feel guilty if he drank it, he knew, but then, a very Jack-like voice in his head said, _what've you got to lose? _He wasn't the kind of man who went out and partied…ever. He had always worked hard, and dealing with Elizabeth's mood swings took a lot out of him.

"At least one," said Jack, who had been watching Will think.

Will gave in, and took a large swig. He almost coughed. It didn't exactly taste lovely.

"Good, innit?" said Jack, smiling and downing his own pint very quickly and expertly.

A few hours later, Jack and Will were giggling in a silly sort of way.

"I dunno Jack," said Will, "women, can't live with 'em-"

"Can' live wivout 'em," Jack finished for him, taking a swig of his umpteenth rum that evening. Will hadn't had as much as Jack, who was definitely drunk. Will was just very tipsy.

"'Ave another rum, lad," said Jack, waving his own in Will's face as though to entice him, while spilling some of the rum.

"No, I don't think so," said Will, giggling again, "I think I've had enough."

"Never enough," said Jack, "Gotta 'ave more," he slopped some down his front while taking another swig.

"No no no," said Will, "No, I've got a wife at home to think about. She'll kill me if I get drunk like you."

"I'm not drunk, I'm jus' a bit tipsy," said Jack, who couldn't hold his gaze with Will's very well. "Will, you got a brother?"

"No, _I_haven't had that much,_you're_ drunk," said Will, "and no, I don't have a brother, why?"

"Coz that boy sittin' next to ye looks jus' like ye," said Jack, now gazing at someone next to Will. Will looked next to him, there was no one there.

"Jack, I think It's time we went home," said Will, standing up.

"Fine, fine," said Jack, also standing up, but having a difficult time doing so. "Where's me compass?"

"No, no, you give me that compass," said Will, "you're not taking us home, we might end up in Alaska."

"No, It's my ship, an' I'll be takin' us 'ome," said Jack, still searching himself for the compass.

"No you will not," said Will, "Jack, you're drunk."

"I know, Will, I know you're drunk, an' that's why _I'll_ be takin' us 'ome."

"No, Jack, _you're_ drunk."

"I'm not drunk!" said Jack loudly, looking up at Will abruptlyand almost falling over backward.

Will raised an eyebrow at him.

"Will, be a good boy an' stick your arms out," said Jack blearily.

Will did so obediently. He thought he knew what was coming.

"Good boy," said Jack, "nighty night," and with that, he spun around and fell backward into Will's outstretched arms.

**"You owe Davey Jones your soul."...if you don't review, that is.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Pirates is not mine. Too bad, so sad.**

**Thank you all for reviewing thus far. I love reviews like I love...cookies. And cheese. But not those to things put together.**

Chapter 4: The Big News

Elizabeth was lying in bed. It was just barely sunrise, but she couldn't sleep any longer. She'd hardly slept all night.

_When is Will getting home?_ She wondered. Part of her wanted him home, the other half of her was hoping he'd gotten so drunk that he wouldn't be able to get home until much later. She highly doubted that would happen though. This was Will, after all.

She got out of bed and pulled her robe around her nightgown. _Oh no_, she thought, _I feel sick again._ She grimaced, but didn't feel like it was bad enough that she ought to be running for the bathroom. She walked across the cold floor to look out on the balcony. She stood there thinking for a while, she didn't know how long, didn't really care. Then she looked down on the beach and saw something in the distance on the water. The Black Pearl.

"Oh dear!" she gasped, and ran to get dressed.

"Wake up, Will."

Will's eyes snapped open.

"Are we here?" He mumbled sleepily.

"Aye," came Jack's voice again.

Will turned over and looked up in the doorway, but Jack had gone up on deck. He got up and rubbed his eyes. Ana Maria, who had thankfully not gotten drunk the night before, had taken them home during the night, and Will had fallen asleep. He rubbed his temples; his head hurt. Not too terribly though. A wave of fear swept him suddenly. He racked his brains, trying to remember if he'd done anything stupid last night. He couldn't remember very well. He walked up on deck.

"Morning," he said to Jack. Jack grunted. Will made sure to thank Ana Maria for taking them home, then he and Jack walked onto shore together and started toward the mansion.

"Jack," Will said, "Did I…do anything I'd regret last night?"

"Dunno," Jack answered quietly, "don' think I did meself, but that's jus' me."

"I doubt you ever regret getting drunk," Will replied, "but you'd think you would, as it looks to me like you've got quite the hangover."

Jack looked very tired indeed, and kept blinking his eyes as though the light burned his retinas. He was also swaggering a bit more drunkenly than usual.

"Nonsense," said Jack, "I've dealt with 'angovers before, I'm fine."

"Seriously though," said Will as they continued walking, "I'm a bit nervous. I can't remember what I did last night. I don't think I got terribly drunk…" he trailed off.

"No, I don' think so either," said Jack, "but it certainly was a laugh t' see ye get drunk atall," he smiled.

"That's the only reason you took me isn't it, to see me get drunk?" Will asked, smiling also.

"Well, it was somethin' t' see, I'll tell ye that."

Will looked at Jack when he said this, expecting him to be grinning stupidly, but noticed Jack looked a bit nervous. Was it just Will or was he acting strangely?

They continued walking.

"Sea legs…" Will muttered. He was indeed feeling dizzy from being so used to being on the Pearl.

"You get used to it," said Jack, sounding weary.

"Maybe so," said Will, "because I've always thought you have permanent sea legs. Or perhaps you just drink too much."

They had arrived at the front door. Will opened it and they stepped inside.

"I hope Elizabeth's feeling better," said Will, as Jack plopped himself onto a chair, rubbing his eyes.

Elizabeth was fixing herself up in her mirror. _It's okay_, she kept telling herself, _it'll be okay, it'll be fine. _She gave herself one more glance in the mirror, took a deep breath, and went downstairs.

"Will," she said when she saw him, "did you two have a good time?"

"Yes," Will answered as they hugged and kissed, "Are you doing alright?" he asked her, genuinely concerned.

"I'm, yes, I'm fine," she said, rather breathlessly. Will looked into her eyes closely.

"Are you sure?" he asked her, unconvinced.

"Yes," she said quickly, "Is Jack alright?" She had spotted him sitting on the chair with his eyes closed.

"I'm fine luv," he answered, "Jus' wish these stars buzzing around my 'ead would go away."

Elizabeth looked at Will with an eyebrow raised.

"Jack's still a bit hungover," he explained.

"So, you two got drunk?" Elizabeth asked, the corners of her mouth twitching.

"Well no, not exactly," said Will, as Jack laughed softly from his chair, "Jack did, that's for sure, but I…just had a few rums," he finished, sounding a bit guilty.

"You shoulda seen 'im, luv," said Jack, grinning and opening his eyes to look at her blearily, "It was pretty amusing."

Will was looking like he was about to get yelled at. Elizabeth smiled.

"You are allowed to have fun sometimes, you know," she said, "I'm not mad, as long as you didn't run off with any strange women."

Will looked up at her, surprised at her reaction. He had thought, from the way she'd been acting lately, that she'd be angrier.

"Of course I didn't," he said, "surprisingly, Jack didn't either."

"I 'eard that," said Jack. Will and Elizabeth laughed. Will looked into Elizabeth's eyes again. Something wasn't right.

"Elizabeth, something's wrong with you," he said.

"No, no, I'm fine," she said again, and swallowed hard.

"Don't lie to me," he said, reaching out and holding her hand, "If something is wrong with you, I need to know."

She considered it. "Okay," she said, "There's…something I need to tell you."

Will glanced at Jack, then looked back to Elizabeth, "Should we go somewhere else?" he asked her.

"No, it's alright," she replied, "Jack can hear too."

"Dunno if I want to," he said from his chair, "this sounds pretty serious."

"You're going to find out anyway," she said, "so you might as well stay."

Jack looked at the two of them, calculating, then sat back to listen, his eyes on Elizabeth.

"I went to a doctor while you were gone yesterday," she began, "I told him how I've been feeling lately. He, um, told me, um," she looked down at her feet, then back up into Will's eyes, who was looking very worried.

"I'm pregnant, Will," she said.

**Oooh, how will Will react? How will Jack react? How will Liz's dad react? Find out on the next episode of Fraternizing With Pirates. And please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pirates...but I do own Johnny! Let me explain. I bought the first season of the show "21 Jump Street" on DVD. For those of you who don't know, it's a show from the late 80'swith Johnny Depp. He was in his early twenties at the time, and oh-my-WORD he is gorgeous. I like the show too, and the other actors who are in it. I hope all you Johnny-lovers get to see at least one episode of it someday, if you haven't.**

**Enjoy the chapter! ...or I hope you will!**

Chapter 5: Niches, Women, and Pirate Problems

There was silence as Will gaped at Elizabeth, wide-eyed. Jack's mouth had also fallen open slightly and his eyebrows were raised. Elizabeth smiled nervously.

"I 'ave a niche?" Jack asked suddenly. The other two looked at him.

"Niece, you mean?" said Will.

"Isn't that wot I jus' said?" Jack asked. "You'll have to excuse Will, Elizabeth, he's a bit hungover."

Will ignored this comment. He turned back to Elizabeth. "Are you sure?" he asked her.

"Yes," she said, "And Jack, I don't know if it's a girl or boy, so you might not have a…a niche," she said, giggling.

"Well, either way, congrats to the both o' ye," said Jack, standing up and clapping Will on the back.

"Thank you," said Elizabeth.

"Thank you," said Will weakly. He suddenly found his legs weren't working properly. He walked quickly to the chair Jack had just been in and sat down.

"I'm going to be a…a…" Will trailed off.

"A dad!" Jack finished for him, grinning. Elizabeth walked over and knelt by Will.

"Are you alright darling?" she asked him.

"I dunno if I'm ready to be a father," said Will, staring at his knees.

"'Course you are lad," said Jack, "You're smart, an' responsible an…" he stopped.

"And?" said Will, looking up at him.

"Don' push me on this, I've got a 'eadache," sad Jack, rubbing his head.

"He's right though, dear," said Elizabeth, "You'll be a fine father."

"'Sides," said Jack, "I feel worse for Elizabeth, meself."

Will looked up at Elizabeth. He held her hands and stood up, taking her with him. He hugged her tightly.

"Everything's going to be fine," he said to her, "I'll take care of you, I'll be the best father I can be."

"Oh, Will," said Elizabeth, hugging him ever tighter.

"Well, 's much as I enjoy this flood of emotions," said Jack, "I think it's about time I checked on my ship." He started for the door.

Suddenly, Elizabeth let go of Will and ran toward Jack.

"Oh no," he said, his eyes widening. He tried to stagger away faster. She caught up with him and flung her arms around him tightly. Jack looked frightened. He patted her on the back a bit. She let go. Neither of them noticed Will looking flustered. He didn't seem to like the frequent hugs Jack was receiving from Elizabeth.

"I don' even need to ask what that was for," Jack said, looking at her. "Emotional pregnant women." He walked out the door.

Jack walked quickly toward the Pearl, his eyes stinging from the sunlight. He was thinking hard.

_Elizabeth is pregnant_, he told himself, _you need to get out of here as soon as possible. You're just going to get your friends in trouble._

He walked up on the deck of his ship to find that not all the crew was there. He supposed they were of having fun and doing this and that. Gibbs tried to say something to Jack but Jack just stepped past him, picking up his Spyglass and peering all around.

"Jack," said Gibbs, "there's been no sign of 'em, so some o' the crew decided to wander off."

Jack lowered the Spyglass.

"I don' see them either," he said, relieved. "But we can' stay 'ere too long. Norrington will come after me eventually. An' wedunno when the others willcatch up."

"_If_ they'll catch up. Don' ye mean if, Cap'n?" said Gibbs, sounding a little nervous. "I thought we did a nice job o' losin' em."

"I don' think it was good enough," Jack replied.

"Cap'n…we can't run forever," said Gibbs seriously.

"I don' think we 'ave a choice right now," Jack replied, looking at him.

**See the review button down there? Click it...do it...DO IT...please. )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own potc. sadness. One day I shall kidnap Jack...you'll see.**

**Did you all know that Chemistry class is of the devil? Well, it is. (Willy Wonka voice) Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Jack's Dilemma

"Sir, sir, are you alright?"

Will was fanning the unconscious Governor Swann. Will and Elizabeth had just told him the news.

"Apparently the shock of being a grandfather was just too much for him," said Will, looking up at a worried Elizabeth.

The governor stirred.

"Father? Are you alright?" Elizabeth asked, bending down by him.

"I…yes, I think," he said, sitting up and looking bleary. "What happened? I thought I had a dream that…you said you were pregnant," he said, looking at Elizabeth as though the idea were ridiculous.

"Father…I am pregnant…you fainted," said Elizabeth.

"Oh, you are?" said the Governor, "right. Well, I think I'm about to do it again," and with that, he passed out cold.

At this point, Jack came striding back into the mansion.

"Wot's 'appened to 'im?" he asked, looking at the Governor.

"I told him I was pregnant and he passed out," Elizabeth answered, looking worried still. Jack chuckled. Elizabeth glared at him and he stopped immediately.

"Help me get him onto the couch, Jack," said Will. Together they heaved the Governor onto the couch.

"So Jack," said Will, "how long d'you plan on staying?"

"Oh, not long," said Jack, "Er, Will, you wouldn't 'appen t' know anyone who'd like to join a pirate crew would ye?"

"Er, no," said Will, confusedly, "but I'm sure you could find some somewhere in Port Royal…or Tortuga. But, why are you looking for more crew members?"

"I jus' want t' get more people under me command, tha's all," he said, rather quickly. "Ye can never 'ave enough crew members on a ship."

"Oh Jack will you just drop the act already!" said Elizabeth suddenly. The two men looked at her, surprised.

"I'm sorry, but something's going on with you," she said, her voice a bit softer now, "I knew it from the moment you arrived, and I'm not going to pretend I don't notice. What is it? Maybe we can help."

Jack looked from Elizabeth to Will.

"It's nothin'," he said, "Jus' the usual pirate problems, nothin' t' worry about," he waved his hand dismissively.

"No, I don't think so," said Will, "you seem nervous. We are your friends you know, we might be able to help you."

"Stop it, just stop it!" said Jack, flapping his arms, sounding angry all of a sudden. "Stop offering to 'elp, I don' need 'elp, it's nothin' you two need t' worry about." He sat down. "Let's jus' talk about somethin' else, shall we?"

Will and Elizabeth looked at each other.

"Jack…" Elizabeth began, "please tell us-"

"No," he half-shouted, "ye don' need t' know. It's me own problem an' I'll deal with it."

Will studied Jack for a moment. Elizabeth looked worried, but Will gave her a tiny shake of the head, as if to say, it's all right, let's just drop it.

**rrrrreeeeeviiiieeeeeewwwwww!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: POTC is not mine, although it is one of my all-time favorite movies in the whole round world. If it is not one of your favorite movies, then shame be upon you. :)**

**Thank you all so very much for reviewing. I know I already thank you personally but I'm thanking you publicly as well. I really love the fact that you'd take the time you read my story and tell me what you think of it. If I had any shillings I'd buy you all a rum. Sadly, I have no shillings...pirates robbed me...BLOODY PIRATES! ...ahem, enjoy chapter 7!**

Chapter 7: Stowaways

"Ready to set sail, Cap'n," said Gibbs.

"Good," Jack replied.

"Jack, it can't be time for you to leave already," said Elizabeth sadly, "can't you just stay one day?"

Will and Elizabeth had accompanied Jack to the Black Pearl to say goodbye.

"Sorry luv," Jack said, "unfinished business. I'll be back, you know I will."

"Let me help you, Jack," said Will determinedly, "I can help you find a crew, if that's what you need."

"No, I don' need your 'elp, whelp," said Jack, half-grinning, "thanks fer offerin' though."

Elizabeth gave him a swift hug, which he returned, looking a little frightened again. Will shook his hand.

He climbed onto his ship to inspect everything, making sure they were set to sail, as Gibbs had said.

Will turned to Elizabeth.

"I'm going with him, is that alright with you?" He said in a quick whisper.

"He said you can't," said Elizabeth.

"What Jack doesn't know won't hurt him," said Will, smiling, "I want to help him. I'll stow away if I have to. But only if it's alright with you. I'll return as soon as I can, of course."

"It's fine with me," she said, whispering also, "but I want to come too."

"No," he said simply.

"Yes!" Elizabeth hissed, "I want to help. You're not my father, you can't tell me what to do!"

"Please stay," he said, "I don't want you getting hurt."

Elizabeth looked into his worried eyes and kissed him.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too, I'll be back soon."

He then scurried onto the deck and ran stealthily behind Jack's back and down below deck. Luckily, the crew members were all hustling and bustling so much that they didn't notice when he ran by.

Elizabeth stood there for a moment. She watched Jack talking quietly to Ana Maria. Then she scurried onto the ship herself. None of the crew seemed to notice they had two stowaways.

**Oh those sneaky little Turners. Review pretty please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, me me blah, blah blah blah blah me me me!**

**Thank you all for stickin with my story so long and reviewing and all. I love it love it love it. Sorry I took so long to update! I've been busy with the holidays and then I got sick. Anyway, here's chapter 8, please read and review!**

Chapter 8: Virgin Gorda

Will was uncomfortable. He had been hiding under the bed in the Captain's Quarters for some time now, trying to be quiet and unnoticeable. He didn't dare to move much; he was afraid if he got caught too soon, Jack would just turn around and take him back, so he waited. And he waited. And he waited some more.

After what seemed like days, Will heard footsteps. He quickly squashed himself against the wall and held as still as he could under the bed. The footsteps came down into the room. Whoever it was walked close to the bed and rummaged through a drawer for something. Then a voice swore. Will recognized it as Jack's. He squashed himself even closer to the wall, and was immediately poked in a place he wouldn't like to be by a hard object. He let out a small gasp.

The footsteps had been leaving, but now they stopped. Will saw Jack's feet step slowly toward him. He held his breath. Next thing he knew, the bed was completely off of him.

"Turner, you good for nothing whelp," said Jack, grinning slightly just the same. He had lifted the bed onto its side to find Will squashed against the wall with a Spyglass in his hand, which was the thing that had jabbed his rear.

"Been lookin' fer that," said Jack, reaching his hand out to take it, and then reaching again to help Will up.

"I thought I 'eard somethin' run behind me jus' before we left," said Jack, "you're a sneaky one, Will."

"I couldn't just let you go," he said, brushing dust off of himself, "you'll never admit when you need help, but I think you do."

"You are much too noble for your own good, boy," said Jack, smiling again. But then his smile faded as quickly as it had come.

"You should'n 'ave come," he said.

"Jack, I can help you find a crew, or whatever else it is you need help with, and then you can take me back home and go about your pirating business," Will replied.

Jack shook his head, as though unable to believe this. He was quiet for a few moments. Will stayed quiet too, letting Jack think.

"Fine," he said, "you can 'elp me find a crew, and then it's back 'ome with ye."

"Agreed," said Will, "we going to Tortuga?"

"Er, no actually," said Jack.

"Oh, then where?"

"You'll see when we get there, lad. Come on up on deck." And he led the way onto the deck.

After quite a while, it seemed to Will, they still had not reached their destination. He walked up to Jack at the helm.

"Jack?"

"Aye?"

"Where exactly are we going?"

"You really want t' know?"

"Yes."

"Virgin Gorda."

"What?" Will looked at Jack, confused.

"Virgin Gorda," said Jack, looking back at Will.

"Where is that?" Will asked.

"It's an island off the coast of Tortola."

"Tortola?" Will asked, "Why not Tortuga?"

"'Cause I don' want to go t' Tortuga…for once," said Jack, shrugging.

"Is it just me or are you not yourself lately?" Will asked, looking a little concerned.

"Nothin' wrong with a change once in a while," he said, smiling at Will now. "You don' 'appen t' know wot Virgin Gorda means, do ye?"

"No, do I want to?" said Will dubiously.

"It means 'fat woman'," said Jack, grinning slightly. Will just stared at him.

"Wot?" said Jack. "I thought it was kinda funny."

"Seems a bit odd to me," said Will.

"Well, apparently the island is shaped like a woman lying on her back," said Jack, matter-of-factly, "but I disagree. An' I never did tell ye what Tortuga means either, did I?"

"No."

"Means turtle," he said, "but that's not as funny as fat woman."

"How d'you know these things, Jack?" Will asked, smiling slightly now too.

"I dunno," he replied, "I get around, I s'pose. And besides," he added, grinning at Will, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Should've seen that coming," said Will, shaking his head.

"Land, ho!" shouted a crew member's voice from the crow's nest.

Jack pulled out his Spyglass.

"That'll be Virgin Gorda," he said, looking through it.

**Review pretty please with cherries and hot fudge and whipped cream on top. Mmmm...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I'm gonna be using a line from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory in this chapter. I only used it because it fit so well. I didn't even realize it was from that movie until after I typed it. anyway, I don't own CATCF, nor do I own POTC, so . . . yeah. See if you can find it.**

**Also, something to note - I will be using the word 'bedlam' in this chapter. For those of you who don't know, a bedlam is an older version of an insane asylum. Back then, that's what they called it, as far as I know. If I'm wrong, apologies.**

Chapter 9: Fooling Creevey

Jack and Will stepped off the dock, followed by much of the crew.

Jack turned to the crew members.

"Dismissed," he said, "but remember wot I told you, an' be back at the Pearl in three hours."

The crew went their separate ways, and Jack continued onward, Will keeping in step with him, wondering what it was that Jack had told the crew earlier. He decided not to ask.

"Wait!" said a girl's voice from behind them. Jack and Will turned in unison to see who it was.

"Elizabeth!" they said - in unison once again.

"Wait for me," she said, holding her dress up to run and catch up with them.

"What are you doing here!" said Will, sounding both shocked and angry.

"Aye, wot 'e said!" Jack shouted.

"I wanted to come," she said stonily, "so I did. I'm here to help."

"Why did you let 'er come?" Jack rounded on Will angrily.

"I didn't, I told her to stay!" said Will. "Why did you come Elizabeth?" he asked her, still furious.

"You don't have to be so angry. I've already explained myself," she said simply, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"How could I 'ave not known that you _and_ Will snuck on my ship!" Jack asked to no one in particular, sounding angry with himself.

Elizabeth tried not to smile. "Actually I was sort of amazed at that myself. After all, I did vomit over the side of the ship a couple of times."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "I…I thought that was Duncan…one o' me crew…he gets seasick sometimes…" Jack trailed off, mentally reprimanding himself for being so stupid.

"I wanted to come," said Elizabeth, "So I did. And it's too late to take me back, so just shut your mouths and deal with it."

Jack opened his mouth to continue the argument but Will quickly put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a look that said, _trust me, you don't want to take this further. _Jack gave in.

"Fine," he said, sounding rather like a child. He turned around and continuing his drunken stride. Will and Elizabeth followed.

"So," said Elizabeth, smiling now that she had won the argument,"what is it we're doing?"

"Looking for crew members, I think," said Will.

They looked at their surroundings as they followed Jack. It was somewhat crowded in Virgin Gorda. Men and women walked around, some rich, some poor, and some slaves. All in all, Will thought it was a much nicer place than Tortuga. They were just heading toward one of the streets when -

"Jack Sparrow!" said an alarmed voice from a little ways a way.

"Oh bloody bilge rats," said Jack suddenly, striding faster.

"Why, who is it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Just keep walking, pretend you didn't 'ear it," he said.

"Who is it?" Will asked.

"Jack Sparrow," said the voice again, loudly. "Stop! Stop I say!"

Jack swore and stopped his stride abruptly. Will and Elizabeth almost ran into him.

"What is it, Jack?" Will asked.

"It's Creevey," he said, as though the name were a nasty taste in his mouth. "Lieutenant Creevey. We've 'ad a few run-ins in Virgin Gorda before. He's not quite as annoying as Commodore Boring-ton, and he's certainly dumber. We'll get rid of 'im fairly quickly."

"How's that?" Will asked.

"Walk a little ways away," said Jack under his breath, "an' then come find me an' pretend I'm mental."

"What?" said Will and Elizabeth together.

"Jus' do it," he said quickly. Creevey was approaching, trying to get through the crowd to Jack. Will rolled his eyes at Elizabeth, but they both obeyed him just the same, and began to move away from Jack.

"Sparrow, you've returned to Virgin Gorda," said Creevey, when he'd reached Jack. He wore a smug look on his face. He looked like your typical Navy Lieutenant; the white wig, the uniform, and he appeared to be in fairly good shape.

"You mean fat woman?" said Jack.

"What?" said Creevey, taken aback.

"Fat woman, I said," said Jack, "say, you didn't 'appen t' see a tree walk by did ye?"

"No," said Creevey, looking confused.

"Right, well, if you see one, be sure to tell me," said Jack.

"Trees don't walk, Sparrow," said Creevey, regaining his smugness. "Stop playing games, you are under arr-"

"George!" said Will suddenly, striding up to them with Elizabeth following behind.

"'Ello," said Jack happily, who apparently didn't mind being referred to as George.

"So sorry officer," said Elizabeth, "was our dear friend George bothering you?"

"What?" said Creevey, confused again. "George? This here is Jack Sparrow the pirate, Miss."

"No no no, he _thinks_ he's Jack Sparrow," said Will. "His name is George. He lives at a bedlam nearby where my wife and I work," he said, indicating Elizabeth, who smiled.

"I love peanuts," said Jack helpfully, now crossing his eyes at Creevey.

"No, you must be mistaken," said Creevey, who seemed to be trying to convince himself of this as well. "I've met this man before. This is Jack Sparrow. He's committed various crimes and it's time he was arrested."

"Now now, officer," said Will, smiling kindly, "you can't possibly put him in jail. Being mentally ill is not a crime. He can't help it if he thinks he's an infamous pirate."

"Really bad eggs!" said Jack loudly, right in Creevey's face. Jack's breath caused Creevey to back away a few steps.

"Are you sure of this?" he asked Will and Elizabeth, who were having a most difficult time keeping straight faces.

"Of course we are," said Elizabeth.

"Then what's his _last_ name?" said the Lieutenant quickly, trying to catch them off guard, but Will was getting into this, and he was ready.

"Turner," he said, "his name's George William Turner, and trust me, he's with us."

Elizabeth grabbed Jack's arm and began to drag him away.

"Come on, George," she said, "time for your nap, I think."

"You 'ave a beautiful wife," said Jack, looking at someone to the left of Creevey. "She's a very lovely young man."

Creevey looked next to him. There was no one there.

"Sorry if he disturbed you, sir," said Will politely, "we'll be going now." He walked off after Elizabeth, leaving the Lieutenant stunned and confused.

"That was brilliant, Will," said Jack, clapping Will on the back once they were out of earshot of Creevey. "An' you too, Elizabeth. George William Turner . . . nice touch," he grinned at the two of them. They smiled back.

"Glad we came now, aren't you?" said Will.

"Maybe a little," said Jack, still smiling. He turned and continued to wherever it was they were headed. Will and Elizabeth followed.

"It's as if he's used that mentally ill trick before," Elizabeth pointed out.

"I wouldn't put it past him," Will agreed.

**Please review. Please please please. And thank you to those who've reviewed so far. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pirates of the Caribbean, I'd be rich and famous . . . but I'm not, so there ya go!**

**Sorry if I took too long to update. I've been working on the story . . . doing a lot of editing/revising kind of stuff, and I'm still not finished, of course.**

**Thank you all so much for reviewing! Please continue to do so! And now, I give you capitulo numero diez.**

Chapter 10: The Truth Revealed

"Do we have to go in there?" Will asked.

They had arrived at a pub. Jack was striding purposefully toward it.

"You don' 'ave to," he said. "But you came to 'elp, so if tha's wot ye wanna do, then follow me."

Will and Elizabeth looked at each other, then walked in after Jack.

The pub was certainly more respectable than any pub in Tortuga would be. Some people were just happily enjoying a few drinks, some seemed to be depressed and drinking as much as they could, but some were noisy and were obviously drunk.

Jack walked mechanically up to the barman and ordered a rum.

"Would you two like anything?"Jack asked Will and Elizabeth.

"No, thanks," they both answered.

"Suit yourselves," he said, beginning to drink his rum.

"So, what would you like us to do?" Will asked.

"Well, you don' 'ave t' do anything, seein' as you've already 'elped me. If you want ter to somethin' though, you c'n mingle."

"Mingle?" Elizabeth echoed.

"Aye," Jack answered, drinking more rum. "Mingle. The purpose of mingling in the end is t' convince people that it'd be a good idea to join my crew."

"I see," said Will. He looked at Elizabeth. "I guess we could try."

"Why not?" she said.

So the three of them split up and began to, well, mingle.

After a short while of mingling with no luck, Jack found Will and Elizabeth, who had also had no luck.

"Well, guess it's off to another pub then," he said. Will and Elizabeth followed Jack outside. It was now mid-afternoon. Jack led them away, looking for another pub as quickly as he could, for it was pretty hot walking under the bright sun. As they walked, Jack thought he heard them whispering behind him. He looked over his shoulder. Will and Elizabeth stopped talking immediately. Jack kept walking. He heard it again. He looked again. They stopped again. They were walking near an alleyway when Jack felt Will grab him from behind and yank him into the alleyway, where Elizabeth flattened him against the wall.

He looked at her with his eyebrows raised.

"I'm flattered, Elizabeth, but…"

"Oh shut up Jack," she said, letting him go and allowing Will to take over the pinning him to the wall. Will seemed pleased.

"Wha's goin' on 'ere?"Jack asked them, alarmed.

"That's what we're wondering," said Will. "We've been helping you. We've stowed away on your ship to help you, and we've done all you've asked of us. Now I think we deserve to know what's going on with you."

Jack struggled, but Will had his arms pinned against the wall. Jack ducked suddenly and tried to make a break for it but Will grabbed his arms and held them in a lock behind his back.

"Turner you bilge-sucking-"

"You can threaten him all you want," said Elizabeth, appearing in front of Jack, "but he's not going to let go until you give us answers."

Jack gave her a squinting glare. He would've given Will a squinting glare, but that would've been difficult in his position.

"Whelp, I want you t' know I'm glaring at you in a very evil way right now," Jack grumbled.

"I know," said Will, holding Jack against his struggles. "Are you going to tell us what we want to know?"

"Aye, fine!" said Jack. "Let me go, an' I'll tell you."

Will let go. Jack rubbed his arms.

"So," said Will, "why are you looking for a crew?"

"Because my crew isn't big enough," he said. They looked at him. "You wanted the truth," he said, "tha's the truth."

"There's something more," said Elizabeth.

"Is it jus' me, or are women omniscient?" Jack asked Will.

Will nodded, "It's not just you," he said.

"Omnish-what?" Elizabeth asked.

"It means all-knowing," said Jack. "Aye, there _is_ more to the story." Jack let out a great big sigh. He paused. Will and Elizabeth waited.

"Well, there are these pirates who...well, would very much like ter kill me an' take the Black Pearl. It's very likely they'd kill the crew as well. I need more crew members because my crew alone is not big enough to even think about fighting these pirates. There are a lot of 'em. Too many. I've been tryin' t' lose 'em for a while now, ever since they, er, reunited with us in Tortuga. The Black Pearl is fast, but no matter where I go, they're never far behind." He looked into both Will and Elizabeth's eyes. "Savvy?" He finished.

They stared at him. _What have we done? _Will thought. _I knew I shouldn't have done this._ _Why did I do it? I've led Elizabeth and myself into danger._ He looked at Elizabeth. She looked at him. She seemed to be thinking the same worried thoughts Will was. Jack broke the awkward silence.

"Tha's also why I've been movin' around so much," Jack continued, no longer meeting their eyes. "You know, takin' Will to Tortuga, an' then leavin' Port Royal so quickly. If ye keep movin,' you're less likely to be caught, ye see."

Will and Elizabeth didn't know what to say.

"I'll take ye both 'ome, and then I'll be on my way," said Jack.

"Jack," said Elizabeth, "what if…they catch you?"

"Stop right there," he said sharply. "I told you both, I can 'andle it. You will not be 'elpin' me, savvy? You will go 'ome an' live 'appily ever after, an' that'll be that."

No one broke the silence this time. What was there to say?

"The crew will be roundin' up in about an hour's time," said Jack, adjusting his hat as he spoke,"and then we'll take you 'ome." He turned andwalked out of the alleyway. Will and Elizabeth glanced at each other, then followed.

**Aha! I smell a plot unfolding! Now, push the 'go' button. You know you wanna.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Dance, got canned heat in my heels tonight, baby!**

**So, so sorry I haven't posted for so long. Life gets in the way of writing and posting fics. Stupid life . . . won't leave me alone. :) Anyway, enjoy chapter eleven!**

Chapter 11: Trapped

An hour later, Jack, Will, Elizabeth, and the rest of the crew walked onto the Black Pearl. No one was on deck.

"Make ready to sail," Jack said loudly. But he did not hear the usual scurry of activity that ought to have met those words. He looked around.

"Where is everyone?" Ana Maria asked.

Jack walked toward the stairs. He walked slowly down them. Everyone on deck heard Jack cry out and then a scuffle. Next thing they knew, Jack was coming up the stairs, followed by a pirate who had a gun to Jack's temple.

"Jack!" Said Will.

"No!" Said Elizabeth.

"'Ello all," said the pirate man in a deep voice. He was very dirty and grimy-looking, with torn clothing and an unsightly scar ran across his face. His head was shaved bald. He walked calmly on deck, holding Jack's arm in one hand, and the pistol in the other. Jack looked as though he was nervous and trying to think fast. They watched as other raggedy pirates ascended from below onto deck, then as more pirates came aboard from off the ship. Will made to draw his sword, but stopped. He knew it was no good. Pirates now surrounded them with pistols, guns, and evil grins playing around their faces.

"I'd really 'oped we were past all this, Marshall," said Jack. The man holding him laughed.

"Right, Sparrow," he said, "like we're goin' to forget you an' your beauty of a ship." He looked around as he said this, obviously liking what he saw.

"Why don' you call of your men," said Jack, "an' we can discuss this like civilized human beings."

The man called Marshall laughed again.

"Please, Jack, we're pirates. We're _not_ civilized human beings. An' anyway, it wouldn't be me you'd want ter talk to 'bout callin' the men off."

Jack was taken aback.

"Wot-" he began.

"I'm the captain now, Sparrow," said another voice. It belonged to a man slightly taller than Jack, with slightly messy brown hair that fell into his face and reached just below his ears. He might have been good-looking, had it not been for the evil look on his face and the immense dirt and grime on his body and clothing.

"Are you?" said Jack, looking at the man who had just spoke, who was now standing before him. "My congratulations, _Captain_ Morse."

"Thank you," said Morse, sneering down at Jack. He turned away.

"Take all their weapons," he shouted to the crew. "Then tie them up."

The pirates began searching Jack's crew. A man walked up to Elizabeth and began to search her. He seemed to be enjoying it. Elizabeth looked furious. She made to slap him and Will started toward him. The man grabbed Elizabeth and put a sword to her throat. Another man grabbed Will from behind. He took Will's sword.

"Now you behave, girlie," said the search man into Elizabeth's ear, "or you'll bunk with me tonight."

Fury filled Elizabeth's eyes. Will struggled against the man who was holding him, but soon resigned as they began to tie him and the others up in a circle around the mast and crow's nest pole.

"Wotam I t' do with Sparrow?" asked Marshall, who still had a gun to Jack's head.

"Lock him in his own cell," Morse replied.

- - - - - -

Marshall double-checked that Jack's cell was locked before starting for the stairs.

"Marshall," said Jack, "don' do this. Kill me if tha's wot needs to 'appen, but leave my crew alone, mate."

Marshall strode over to Jack and yelled through the bars,

"How _dare_ you call me mate, Sparrow!"

Jack backed away.

"You are the stupidest man I've ever met," Marshall spat. "Didn't I just say that I'm not runnin' this crew anymore? Morse is in charge now. Take it up with him. He's actually showin' ye more mercy than I would've." He leaned on the bars, glaring at Jack.

"If I were still captain, you'd be dead by now, an' so would your spineless crew." He spat at Jack's feet, then turned and stomped up the stairs.

Jack slumped against the wall, then slid into a sitting position. He tipped his hat over his eyes.

**Reev-you . . . Ruv-U . . . Rivv-ewe . . . Review! Yes, that's what I'm trying to say. I may have momentarily forgotten how to spell. You wanna make somethin' of it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: "I 'appen to 'ave no dress in my cabin."**

**Hello! Sorry it's been a while. But I'm back! The new Dead Man's Chest preview has inspired me. Here's chapter 12!**

Chapter 12: Not Again

"What are you going to do with us?" Gibbs asked to no one in particular.

"I dunno," said one of the men who was keeping watch on the crew. "Captain 'asn't told us. Guess you'll find out soon enough. Knowing Morse, I wouldn't be too excited."

They had been sailing for about an hour. Every member of Jack's crew was tied up, unless you count Jack himself. Will was tied to one pole, along with Gibbs and some of the other crew. Elizabeth was tied to another, along with Ana Maria and the rest of the crew. All of their arms were beginning to burn from the ropes that bound them tightly. The other ship, owned by Morse and his crew, was following the Pearl some distance away.

Will noticed that Jack had been right – this particular pirate crew was large, perhaps about thirty men, if you included the ones on Morse's ship. Will couldn't help feel an angry twinge as he thought of Jack. _If it weren't for him, _he thought, _Elizabeth and I would be at home right now. _He looked at Elizabeth. She was staring at the ground. He looked away. It was too hard to see her in such pain. Will thought of telling the pirates that his wife was pregnant, but he didn't do it. These pirates didn't seem to have a drop of mercy in their bodies.

Morse walked onto deck. He walked slowly around, looking at the bound crew.

"What do you want with us?" Ana Maria asked him angrily.

"Now, now," he said, "I was about to explain that, if you'll shut your traps. I want you to be part of my crew. I don't care if you don't want to. You don't have a choice."

"Why, Morse?" Gibbs asked, frowning. "Your crew is big enough already, innit?"

"In my opinion, a crew is never big enough," replied Morse. "It doesn't matter to me whether or not the additions to my crew are a bunch of pox-faced, lily-livered, idiotic swines, like all of you. What matters to me is that you do what I say. If you don't, I'll make your life Hell." He thought for a moment. "I suppose _that's_ a choice, isn't it?"

The crew was silent, but there were looks of horror and rage on their faces. All eyes were on Morse as he walked up to Will.

"You're not a pirate, are you?" he asked.

Will glared at him.

"I'm a blacksmith," he said, deciding on the truth, or most of it anyway. "And that's my wife." He nodded his head toward Elizabeth, who glared at Morse also.

"Right," said Morse. "Well, I can't have you working on my ship if you are not a pirate. You and your wife will not be part of my crew." He walked past Ana Maria. "And neither will you," he said, looking at her, "I do not allow wenches in my crew." She just glared at him. He walked to the other pole and looked at Gibbs. "And you won't be in my crew either," he said to him.

"An' why's that?" Gibbs asked suspiciously.

"'Cause I never liked you," he said. "You annoy me, almost as much as Sparrow does. There's no way I'm allowing you or Sparrow in my crew. But the rest of you will do." He began walking to the helm.

"What are you going to do with us?" Will called after him. "Those of us who won't be in your crew?"

"You'll see soon enough," he replied carelessly, not looking back.

After a while, Morse ordered his crew to let Jack's crew loose of the ropes. They did so. All of the crew rubbed their raw arms. Some had cuts from the ropes. When Will was loose, he walked toward Elizabeth. Morse stepped in between them.

"No," he said, "you will stay over there, and she'll stay over there," he said, pointing in opposite directions of the ship. Will shot him daggers with his eyes, but did as he was told, very reluctantly. "That goes for the rest of you as well," said Morse, "half the crew on the Port side, and half on the Starboard side." The crew did as they were told, and sat down gratefully.

Will met Elizabeth's eyes from opposite sides of the ship. Will tried to give her a look that said _I'm so sorry. _She returned it with a little shake of her head as though to say _it's not your fault._

Jackwas pacing in his cell. There wasn't much roomin which to pace, but he was tired of sitting.He was thinking hard. He had to get himself out, and the crew as well, and especially his friends. He clenched his jaw. It was his fault they were in danger.

_A plan…I need a plan,_ he thought. Of course, it would've been very helpful if Jack had known where they were going and what the captain was planning to do with him and the others. He didn't even bother trying to find a way out of his cell - What would he do once he escaped it?

After a few hours, the crew and Jack still did not know their destination. Some of the crew fell asleep. The sun was getting low in the sky.

"SQUAWK! Shiver me timbers," said Mr. Cotton's parrot.

"Shut that bird up," said Marshall, whose turn it was to watch Jack's crew.

"The bird is Cotton's mouth," growled Gibbs. "Maybe it's _you_ who should be shuttin' up."

"You lookin' t' walk the plank?" said Marshall angrily.

"That almost sounds fun about now," Gibbs muttered so only Will could hear him. He looked at Will, who looked concerned. "Don' worry, lad. Jack'll think of a way outta this. He always does." Will didn't look at him. Somehow, he wasn't sure Jack would think of something this time.

"You all right, Elizabeth?" Ana Maria asked out of the blue. Elizabeth couldn't remember Ana Maria ever calling her by name.

"Just a bit tired is all," said Elizabeth.

"Jack will get us out of this, girl," said Ana Maria. "I have faith in him. He hasn't let us down yet." Elizabeth looked back at her. _I certainly hope so,_ she thought.

"Land, ho!" A voice shouted from the crow's nest. The crew looked all around them, searching for whatever land they had come to.

Morse walked down from the helm and paced in front of the crew.

"Fetch Sparrow," he said to Marshall, who looked very angry about having to do this task, but got up and went down below just the same. After a few moments, he came back up, pushing Jack in front of him.

"I'm goin', I'm goin," said Jack, annoyed, "no need to poke."

"Come here, Sparrow," said Morse. Jack swaggered cautiously toward him. Morse put a hand on his shoulder.

"That island look familiar to you?" he asked Jack, pointing at an island in the distance.

Jack's eyes widened, a look of realization on his face. "'Ow did you know?"

"I guessed, with a little help from Barbossa," Morse replied. A muscle in Jack's jaw twitched.

"You and a few of your little friends," Morse continued, "will be saying farewell to your crew very soon, Sparrow. And I hope you have a nice little stay on the island." He smiled in a way that gave one the chills.

"No," said Jack. "You…you…" Jack looked as though he was having a vicious internal struggle. "You jus' take the Pearl, an'…an' let us go," he looked at Morse hopefully, "aye?"

Morse laughed in an unpleasant way, then walked back up to the helm. Jack followed him.

"Morse," he said, turning on his charm, "mate, pal, friend, chum." He put an arm around Morse's shoulders. Morse whacked it off as though it were a bothersome fly.

"You wouldn't do this to your old friend, Jack," said Jack, smiling and returning his hand to Morse's shoulder. "C'mon, pirates make deals. Le's make an accord. It'll be joint custody. You'll get the Black Pearl on weekends an' I'll 'ave it the other days o' the week."

"No, I don't think so, Sparrow," said Morse. "Now, it's time to walk the plank. Follow me. And you too boy, Gibbs, wenches."

They all got up and lined up before the plank. Elizabeth had a sad sort of deja vu feeling as she approached the plank and saw the island. Morse gave them back their weapons. They looked at him in awe – why would he give back their weapons?

"I'm a fair man," Morse lied. "An' I have no use for them. Course, you'll find that Sparrow's pistol has no shots in it. I did leave one shot in Gibbs' pistol though."

"Why do I get no shots, then?" Jack asked.

"Because you really, _really_ bother me," Morse answered. "Anyway, I doubt one shot and a few swords will get you off that island."

"You know this ain't goin' to work, mate," Jack said, looking determinedly into Morse's eyes, "after all, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. I'll get off this island justas I've done before."

"I don't think so, Jack," said Morse. "Not unless the sea turtles are as fond of you as I've heard they are." And with that, one by one, they stepped off the Black Pearl and into the water.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Don't own POTC. **

**Yay! I'm updating! Yes,I know I don't do it often enough. I'll try harder from now on. Enjoy chapter 13.**

Chapter 13: Stranded...Yet Again

Elizabeth came up sputtering. She heard four splashes nearby and then the others came up as well.

"Curse ye fer breathin!" Gibbs shouted up at Morse. Morse and his crew just laughed.

"Come here, Elizabeth," said Will.

"I can swim on my own," she said rather defiantly. She knew Will wanted to help her swim.

"Jus' come grab onto me an' Will," Jack said.

She looked at the two of them, then gave in. She _was_ tired after all. She held onto the two of them and kicked her legs. They did the rest, and Ana Maria and Gibbs swam along beside them.

They reached shore after a while. The sun was now setting. They all climbed out of the water, gasping for breath. Will took Elizabeth's hand and sat down with her in the sand. Ana Maria collapsed on her back. Jack sat down a little ways away and began taking off his boots and other accessories. Gibbs sat down next to him. No one spoke for a few minutes.

"That's the third time I've watched my ship sail away...different man this time, though," said Jack. He looked over at all the others. His stomach seemed to shrivel. It was his fault they were here. He had led Will, Elizabeth, Ana Maria, and Gibbs to be trapped on this Godforsaken island, and Elizabeth was pregnant as well. He had led his crew to be working for a ruthless pirate for who knows how long – maybe forever. He had lost everything. He had even lost the Black Pearl. He put his hands on his face and let out a low groan. Then he fell back and lay down in the sand. He felt very sick all of a sudden.

"You alright, Jack?" Gibbs asked him. Jack didn't answer.

"Jack," said Elizabeth softly. Jack still did not respond. He stood up suddenly and began to walk away from them.

"Jack?" said Elizabeth again. He walked until he was out of sight.

"He'll be alright," said Ana Maria, looking where Jack had just disappeared.

"Do you think so?" Elizabeth asked

"I don't really care," said Will bitterly.

"Will, I know you're angry, but-"

"But what?" said Will. "I couldn't care less what happens to Jack. It's his fault we're here. His fault we're stuck on this island." Will stood up and turned away from Elizabeth, trying to calm himself – he wanted to hit something. Elizabeth stood up and put a hand on his arm.

"Will, we can't give up hope," she said, "we can get off this island. And…it's not really Jack's fault. You can't blame him for all of this."

"If we had never met him-" Will began angrily.

"Then we might not be alive right now," she said, cutting him off. Will was quiet. "He saved our lives, and this time we chose to save his. We chose to, Will. It's partly our fault we're here. Jack warned us."

Will looked at her. She was right. It wasn't all Jack's fault. He had warned them, he had even yelled at them not to help him, so that they wouldn't put themselves in any danger. Will took Elizabeth's hands and smiled.

"Jack's right. You are omniscient aren't you?"

"It's a woman thing," she said. They kissed softly. Will's hand moved to Elizabeth's stomach, feeling where their child was now growing. Elizabeth put her hand on his.

"We're going to get off this island," said Will seriously. "We're going to. That's all there is to it."

"Of course we're going to," said Gibbs. He and Ana Maria had decided to let Will and Elizabeth talk in peace until now. "We've got Captain Jack Sparrow with us," Gibbs finished.

"Should we go and find him?" Elizabeth asked.

"No," said Ana Maria, "I think it's best we leave him alone for a bit."

Gibbs looked confused, but decided to follow Ana Maria's judgment.

After a short while, Elizabeth was shivering in Will's arms. Ana Maria was shivering as well. They all had wet clothes, and now that the sun had almost set, they were not properly dry at all. They heard footsteps and turned to see Jack sauntering toward them.

"C'mere," he said. "I've made a fire."

They sighed with relief and hurried on their feet to follow Jack. He had made a fairly large fire on the other side of the island.

"How did you make a fire so easily?" Will asked.

"Special cloth," said Jack. "Certain kinds of material make sparks when you strike them with a rock." He held up a small piece of black cloth for Will to see.

"Brilliant, Cap'n," said Gibbs, who sat down gratefully in front of the fire next to Ana Maria.

"You all ought to get some sleep," said Jack. "I'll watch the fire." Will noticed he seemed to be trying to avoid everyone's eye.

"Are you sure?" asked Elizabeth.

"Aye," Jack answered, still gazing into the flames. "Go on, sleep."

Elizabeth scooted over to where Jack was in the sand. She leaned in and kissed him swiftly on the cheek.

"Thanks, Jack," she said, smiling. Jack finally looked at her, faintly surprised. She moved back to the other side of the fire and lay down in the sand. Will looked a little put out at the kiss Jack had received, but just the same he smiled briefly at Jack before lying down and closing his eyes. Jack was puzzled.

"Night, Cap'n," said Gibbs, laying down in the sand. "Wake me if ye need someone else watchin' the fire."

Jack looked at Ana Maria. She smiled at him.

"Don't expect a kiss from me, Cap'n," she said. Then she too lay down and closed her eyes. Jack sat there, even more puzzled. After all he'd done to these people, they were being nice to him. He puzzled on this until he couldn't keep his kohl-linedeyes open. He then lay back and fell asleep as well.

**Review PLEASE. And, also, in your reviews, please let me know something: I am American, so I don't know just how offensive the word 'bloody' is. If it's in my stories, will it offend anyone? Tell me please. If it is too offensive I could change the rating or something...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Remialclsid. That's disclaimer backwards.**

**Thanks for your reviews guys! I love them. And thanks for the advice on the word 'bloody'. I just wondered ... I hate offending people.**

Chapter 14: Hunger

"How long has she been gone, sir?"

"All day. I haven't seen her since she left early this morning with William."

Back on Port Royal, Governor Swann was getting very worried. It was now evening and he had not seen Elizabeth all day. By sundown he decided to report this to Commodore Norrington, who did not seem happy at all. There were two reasons for his unhappy mood: One, he thought the Governor was worrying too much; Elizabeth was probably just out somewhere with Will. And two, he had been very ill the past few days and was not in the mood to deal with something like this. Then again, he was not in the mood to deal with anything.

"Governor, with all due respect,night has fallenand I wish to get some rest. I'm sure Elizabeth is fine."

"I don't know," said Swann. "I don't like it. I mean, after all, that pirate was here-"

"Governor," said Norrington sharply. "I thought we agreed not to speak of that. Sparrow was never here."

Of course, the truth was, Jack Sparrow _had_ come to Port Royal, as we all know. But at the time, the Commodore had been dreadfully ill and in bed. He told his men to act as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. He would deal with Sparrow himself, when he was well again. In fact, when he had heard of Jack's appearance, he had attempted to leap out of bed and go after him, but had fallen to the floor in his dizziness. This was the second time he had let Sparrow slide, and it was most certainly the last.

"Sorry," said the Governor, glancing around to reassure himself they were alone. "But what if something happened to her?"

"Governor, I assure you, if Elizabeth doesn't return by tomorrow, I'll have my men search for her, but let's leave it here for tonight."

The Governor, being a worried father, was not happy about leaving it at that, but decided to follow Norrington's judgment. He just hoped nothing had happened with that dreadful pirate…

Will opened his eyes. He looked around. The sun was up. He guessed it was about nine o' clock. He looked at Elizabeth, who lay next to him, fast asleep. He looked on the other side of the fire and saw Jack sprawled on his back, snoring quietly. Ana Maria was on her side on another side of the fire, and Gibbs was on his stomach, snoring like Jack.

Will stood up. He had never been on this island before, and decided to have a look around. Hopefully there was some type of something edible. He walked through the palm trees, his feet sliding through the sand. He came upon an area full of burnt boxes and broken bottles. He picked up half a bottle and sniffed it. It stunk. He smiled. Elizabeth had told him about this. The time she had burned the rum to make a signal so that she and Jack would be rescued. He frowned. He had never admitted it to anyone but…well…Elizabeth was very fond of Jack, and Will sometimes wondered whether or not it was only platonic. He trusted Elizabeth, but…she certainly gaveJack a lot of attention…He pushed the thought out of his mind. He was just being jealous. And anyway, he was in no position to wonder about Elizabeth; when he'd had 'man time' with Jack, he still felt maybe he'd done something he shouldn't have. If only he could remember…

After finding no food, Will wandered back to the little camp. He didn't want to disturb Elizabeth, she looked so peaceful, and he decided to leave the others alone. But he thought maybe Jack could help him find some food, as he'd been on the island twice before. He kneeled down by Jack and put his face a few inches away from his ear. Then he whispered,

"Look, Jack, it's Norrington."

Jack sat bolt upright and looked around wildly.

"What! What!"

"Shh," Will smiled, standing up,"Only joking."

Jack frowned at him and flopped back onto his back.

"You would've done the same to me, you know," said Will.

"Maybe I would've," said Jack, "looks like I'm rubbin' off on you, boy."

"I've been thinking," said Will, "why don't we just make a signal out of any wood we can find?"

"I was thinkin' o' that myself," said Jack. "But I think we oughta use that as a last resort, jus' in case it doesn't work."

"Right," said Will. Now that he thought of it that sounded like the best thing to do. "Is there anything edible on this island?" he asked.

"No," said Jack. "But we might as well make sure. That might've changed since I've been 'ere. An' we'll need t' look fer water as well." He stuck his arm into the air. "'Elp me up." Will took his arm and pulled him off the ground. They walked around the island together. They had no luck finding food, nor water. The sun rose and set on a long, hot, quiet day on the island.

The next day, everyone slept the morning away. No one wanted to wake up and feel that horrible emptiness in their stomachs, or the horrible scratchy dryness of their throats. Jack and Gibbs both had a flask of water each, but that was hardly enough for five people. They had all had a sip, but no more. Slowly they all began waking up.

"Lis'n," said Jack, "Our only chance o' gettin off this island is if we're seen by passing ships. We should station ourselves around the island and watch fer some, an' if we see one, we c'n signal to 'em, savvy?"

The others agreed. They spent almost the entire day sitting and watching for ships, each person sitting in a different place on the island.

Later, the sun was beginning to set. Will was pacing. He didn't want to sit still, as he'd been doing most of the day. He could see Elizabeth sitting at her post, gazing out at the water. Will abandoned his post to go and see her. He sat down next to her.

"Feeling alright?" he asked her.

"Yes," she said. "Just…hungry."

Will looked at her with the utmost concern. Of course she was hungry. She had to eat for two. She saw the look on his face and smiled.

"I'm not all that worried," she said. "The Royal Navy is probably out looking for me, Will. There's a chance they'll find us here."

Will smiled back at her, but he was still worried. About her, about the others, about himself. About whether or not they really would make it.

**Review ... please?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pirates. Don't own the island. Don't own the rum. **

**Thank you thank you thank you for reviewing!**

Chapter 15: Saved ... Or Not?

Everyone slept the morning away once again. This was now their third morning on the island. No one had any desire to get up and face another day feeling hungry, thirsty, and helpless. Jack had stayed up half the night watching for passing ships, and Gibbs had then taken over for him. Now everyone slept.

Elizabeth woke up first. She stood up, looked around for ships and saw none, and then began walking sleepily around the island, letting her feet do the thinking.

She came to the place where she had once burned all the rum. She walked among the broken bottles and boxes and came to a tree. She remembered this tree. She knocked on it with her fist, listening to the sound it made. She took a few long strides, smiling at her memories, and jumped up and down. The ground felt odd. She had found it.

She opened the small door and stepped into the dusty old rum cache. She looked around at the broken bottles, thinking of the look on Jack's face last time, when he'd found out all the rum was gone.

Then she saw it, a glint in the dark corner. She walked to it and picked it up. It couldn't be. It was! A bottle of rum. The only one she'd missed when she'd made that signal. She couldn't believe she hadn't seen it before. She examined the area more closely and realized it must have rolled out from a space behind a shelf, and she had not seen it last time.

When Elizabeth returned, the others had woken up.

"Wot's that?" Jack asked when he saw the bottle in Elizabeth's hand.

"The rum that got away," she said, smiling weakly and sitting next to Jack.

"You didn't burn it all last time?" he asked.

"No," said Elizabeth. "Missed this one."

Jack stood up. Elizabeth followed suit, but as soon as she was on her feet, she looked faint and began tipping over. Jack caught her quickly.

"Luv?" said Jack, supporting her under her arms.

"Elizabeth?" said Will, running over to help sit her back on the ground. "What is it? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she said breathlessly. "Just a bit tired."

Will looked at Jack in a pleading way, and Jack knew what he was thinking. Jack looked around at the exhausted faces of his friends, with the deep circles beneath their eyes, and knew Will was right. They were all suffering, himself included. It was time they made a signal.

"That ought t' do it," said Gibbs, surveying the pile of wood and stuff they had just made. The men had gathered up anything that could possibly be flammable and put it in a large pile. Elizabeth had rested. Ana Maria had helped some, but was soon exhausted. Starvation does nothing for the body's energy.

Jack pulled out his special cloth and fetched two good-sized rocks.

"Won't the rum help as well, Jack?" asked Will.

"Aye, I s'pose it will," said Jack. Elizabeth brought the rum over and handed it to Jack. Jack struck the rocks near the cloth until a flame began, then he stuck it under their woodpile and blew it gently. The others stood around him in order to block the wind from blowing the flame out. Very slowly, the flame grew. Jack held the rum up and looked at it. He was having an internal struggle.

"Put it on, Captain," said Ana Maria.

Jack just stared at it.

"Oh no," said Will, silently guessing what Jack could be thinking. His guess was correct. Jack's mind was whispering, _drink it or burn it? Drink it or burn it? Drink it or…_

"Burn it, Jack," said Will.

Jack sighed, took a quick swig from the bottle, and threw it on the wood.

"Everybody wins," he said.

"Good man," said Gibbs.

--- --- ---

Elizabeth sat on one side of the island, keeping an eye out for ships. The others were in different places around the island. She gazed out at the blue waves, and a feeling of hopelessness came to her that had been threatening to come for days.

_Why would anyone come and look here? Even if the Navy were looking for me, why would they choose to look here, or anywhere near here, of all places? _She wondered if the others felt the same way. Elizabeth's hope was strong, but now it was finally beginning to fail her.

_I might never see my father again…_

Tears welled in her brown eyes. All could not be lost.

_Could it? _

_--- --- ---_

Ana Maria sat a little ways away from the fire. Jack was next to the fire to make sure it kept going. They had been watching for ships for a few hours. Soon they would run out of things to burn.

Ana Maria looked out at the sea. She was more than a little worried. What if they were not found? What if no one saw the signal? She didn't want to die this way, who would? She looked over at Jack next to the fire. He too was just staring out at sea, his expression unreadable, though he looked as though he might be nodding off a bit. Ana Maria continued gazing out at the water in a daze, when she saw something. She didn't get her hopes up. It couldn't be a ship. It probably wasn't. Just something floating out at sea. But a short while later, she was still watching it, and it had grown bigger.

Ana Maria's heart began to thump faster. She stood up, shielding her eyes from the sun with her hand. She watched the object. It grew larger. She didn't want to sound the alarm, not yet. It was possible that it wasn't a ship. But still, it grew larger. She could begin to make it out. Could it possibly be?

"Jack!" she shouted.

Jack broke out of his daze and looked toward Ana Maria.

"Jack it's a ship! It's a ship!" she was running toward him now, her arms flailing. Jack stood unsteadily and looked out at the water.

"Where?" he asked when she reached him.

"There, just there!" she said, pointing.

Jack looked, and slowly, the corners of his mouth went up into a wide grin.

"Hey!" he shouted, calling the others and waving his arms frantically. "HEY!"

The others ran up, panting.

"What is it?" Will asked.

"A ship!" said Ana Maria, pointing it out for them as well.

"Blimey," said Gibbs, smiling as widely as Jack.

"It is, it is!" said Elizabeth breathlessly. "Will, we're saved!"

Will and Elizabeth hugged each other tightly. Ana Maria was doing a little dance on her feet. Gibbs clapped a hand on Jack's back.

"Never doubted ye for a second, Cap'n," he said.

Jack looked at him.

"O' course you didn't," he said, smiling. They all watched the ship come closer.

"Maybe it's my father!" said Elizabeth happily.

"What!" said Jack, looking at her sharply. Ana Maria and Gibbs had turned to look at her sharply too. Gibbs rubbed his cricked neck.

"Oh no," she said, realizing, "oh no! What if it is? You three have got to hide!"

"Hide?" said Gibbs angrily. "How c'n we get rescued if we're hidin'?"

"You can sneak on," Will suggested. "Sneak on when they're not looking."

"Don't be thick, boy," said Ana Maria, "they'll see us for sure. What if it's the Commodore?" She turned to Jack, whose eyes were wide.

"Wait," he said, "I've got a plan."

"O' course ye do!" said Gibbs happily.

**Please review. Please please please please and also PLEASE!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I can't believe Pirates 2 comes out this week...after all this waiting...**

**Thanks for reviews! I appreciate them as always!**

Chapter 16: Undercover

"Elizabeth, what were you thinking?"

"Father, it started out to be just a bit of fun, really, and then-"

"You fraternized with pirates," said the Commodore, "_again_."

A number of Norrington's men, led by the Governor and Norrington, had arrived at the island.

"I've been so worried," said the Governor, hugging Elizabeth tightly. "How could you do this? Just a bit of fun? We've been searching for you for days!"

"Father," said Elizabeth, "it wasn't our fault we met up with pirates-"

"Which brings us to our next question," said the Commodore, "where is Jack Sparrow?"

"Who knows?" said Will, seeming suddenly angry. "Who cares! Bloody pirate could be anywhere."

The Governor and the Commodore looked at Will in surprise.

"I thought I knew Jack," said Elizabeth, "I thought I did. But… I didn't. I suppose I never did." She looked down at her feet sadly. Will looked at her sadly.

"So, you don't know where he is?" the Commodore asked.

"You could search the island," said Will indifferently, "he should be on it somewhere. We don't know. He might've drowned himself."

Norrington looked at him suspiciously.

"Yes, do search the island," said Swann excitedly, "catch that pirate once and for all! He did this to my daughter!"

The Commodore seemed convinced enough. He called a few of his men to search the island for Sparrow.

Jack, Ana Maria, and Gibbs were hidden in the bushes. Soon they saw a man walk past slowly, searching. He didn't see them. Jack followed him, while the others stayed behind.

Norrington's soldier stopped. He thought he'd heard something. Out of nowhere, a pirate appeared in front of him, grinning.

"Sparrow-" the soldier began, but he was cut off due to the fact that Gibbs had just conked him on the head with the butt of his sword. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Tha's _Captain_ Sparrow, mate," said Jack.

Very soon afterward, two more of Norrington's soldiers were also knocked unconscious.

Will and Elizabeth stood on the Interceptor. They were looking out at the island. Norrington and the Governor stood nearby, waiting for the soldiers to return.

Soon they were visible, heading for the ship. Will nodded to Elizabeth and she walked up to the Commodore. It was time for her to do her part.

"Commodore," she said. He turned to look at her. "I want to thank you. I can't thank you enough. You've saved my life again. I wish I could repay you."

The Commodore smiled. "You do not owe me anything, Miss Swann," he said. "It is my duty. It is no trouble at all."

While they spoke, the four search soldiers climbed onto the ship. Three of them scurried away, while one waited for the Commodore to finish speaking with Elizabeth.

"Well," said Elizabeth, "at least accept this," and she kissed him lightly on the cheek. Norrington looked taken aback, but in a good way. She smiled and walked off. Norrington turned to the waiting soldier.

"Didn't find a soul, sir," said the soldier, saluting.

"And the other soldiers?"

"Told me the same."

"Hmm," said Norrington, "Perhaps he did kill himself." Norrington thought for a moment, his expression unreadable. "Good riddance," he said. "Prepare to set sail!"

There was a lot of hustle and bustle as the soldiers obeyed the Commodore's command. Elizabeth approached her father.

"Father," she said, "I'm very tired. I think I'll go and lay down for a while in one of the beds if that's alright."

"Of course, darling," he said.

Elizabeth searched the rooms below deck. She heard whispering in one, which was quickly hushed as she came near. She opened the door.

"It's me," she said.

"Blimey," said Gibbs, "thought you were someone else."

Gibbs, Jack, and Ana Maria were all standing there in Royal Navy uniforms, looking very odd.

Elizabeth giggled.

"What 'choo laughin' at, girl?" Ana Maria asked.

"You all look so funny," Elizabeth giggled.

"Oh, ha ha," said Ana Maria. "I feel like a dunce."

"I dunno," said Jack, looking at himself, "I don' look too bad myself, I think."

Gibbs and Ana Maria raised their eyebrows at him.

"I know," said Jack, "I look better as a pirate."

"I can't believe you made it," said Elizabeth. "I thought you'd be caught. So many things could've gone wrong."

"Me, get caught?" said Jack, as though it were ridiculous. "Luv, I'm Captain-"

"Yes, we know who you are," said Elizabeth.

Jack looked at her grumpily.

"Do you even have your real clothes?" Elizabeth asked.

"Aye, in that closet over there," said Ana Maria.

"We still could get caught, Cap'n," said Gibbs.

"Aye," said Jack, walking over to a wall and sitting against it. "But we won't. We'll hide until we get t' Port Royal, then we'll get out of 'ere."

"Will and I will help you hide," said Elizabeth, "but you should stay in those uniforms. Being dressed as your pirate selves isn't going to help matters."

"Well, we can't complain," said Ana Maria, "we're saved."

"I told father I'd come down here to get some rest," said Elizabeth, walking over to the bed and lying down, "so I'll stay in here with you guys and make sure you're not caught."

"You're a life-saver, Miss Elizabeth," said Gibbs.

"I know it," she replied.

**Keep those reviews comin!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own pirates. Or Jack, sadly. But if I had his compass, I know just where it would point...know how Elizabeth feels...and I don't mean the chest.**

**Thank you so much for reviewing! Please continue!**

Chapter 17: Hiding Pirates

"'Ow much longer till we get t' Port Royal?"

"Cap'n, it's only been about half an hour."

"Oh," said Jack, raising his eyebrows slightly, "feels more like a few hours."

"Tired o' wearin' them clothes, Cap'n?" asked Ana Maria.

"Not really," he replied, smoothing his Navy uniform, "This isn't the first time I've dressed as other people. I'm used to it."

Jack, Gibbs, and Ana Maria were sitting against the wall while Elizabeth had fallen into a doze, being so exhausted. Will had come down to check on them all earlier, then had gone on deck again so as not to draw attention to the stowaways.

"There any food on this ship?" asked Gibbs.

"There might be," said Ana Maria, "But we can't exactly walk up on deck and ask for some."

Gibbs frowned. Jack looked disappointed as well.

Elizabeth turned over in her sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Turner," called Commodore Norrington. Will walked up to him.

"Yes, sir?"

"I get the feeling you weren't being entirely truthful when you said Jack Sparrow was not your comrade any longer," said the Commodore quickly, watching Will very closely as he said it. Will was quick, though.

"Why, sir?" he asked. "It's the truth. It sickens me that he ever was my comrade. Pirates only betray you." His eyes searched the water as he finished.

"If it is the truth," said the Commodore, "then tell me the full story. What happened with you and Miss Swann? How did you come to be on that island?"

Will began to explain the story. He told it just as it had happened, but with a few things changed, making Jack seem much worse than he really was. Then, when it came to the island, he said that he had taken care of Elizabeth, and Jack had left them. He tried to seem convincingly angry as he told this, though he feltsomewhat ashamedfor making Jack sound so evil and treacherous. He left Gibbs and Ana Maria out of the story entirely. When he finished, he looked at the Commodore to see if he'd bought it. The Commodore looked back at him, his expression serious.

"You think he is dead, then?" he asked Will.

"I don't know, sir," said Will, "but where else could he be?"

Norrington was silent for a moment.

"Very well, then," he said, and Will took this to mean he was excused.

_So, Sparrow is dead then_, thought Norrington. It seemed odd to think it. Jack Sparrow…Captain Jack Sparrow. Well, he had been a noble pirate. But wasn't that an oxymoron of sorts? And _had_ Jack been noble after all? Will and Elizabeth seemed to think he was a horrible man. That didn't seem right. When Will had saved Jack from hanging, he had called him 'a good man', and now he was just some evil pirate? James Norrington didn't know what to think.

After a few hours, the Governor began walking toward the stairs. Will saw him and followed him quickly.

"Going to check on Elizabeth, sir?" he asked.

"Yes," said the Governor, continuing to walk.

"Allow me, sir," said Will.

"That's quite all right," said Swann, smiling at Will and walking down the steps. Will was right behind him.

"Really, sir," said Will, "It's no trouble. I'll check on her."

The Governor stopped to look at him.

"Is something wrong with me checking on my own daughter?" he asked Will suspiciously.

"No, of course not," said Will hurriedly, "I just thought…yes, of course you should check on her." Will was talkingratherloudly now. "I'll just go back up on deck while you check on her." He then walked up the steps. The Governor stood for a moment, a bit concerned about the boy, then continued to his daughter's room.

"Did you hear that?" Ana Maria asked. The men looked at her.

"Wot?" asked Jack.

Then they all heard Will say, "Of course you should check on her. I'll just go back up on deck while you check on her."

"Someone's coming!" said Ana Maria. "Hide!"

The pirates didn't hesitate. Ana Maria dived under Elizabeth's bed while Jack grabbed Gibbs by the arm and led him, stumbling, into a small closet. The commotion woke Elizabeth up, but before she could ask what was going on, Governor Swann walked in.

"Hello, darling," he said, smiling.

"Hello father," said Elizabeth, blearily glancing around to make sure her friends were fully hidden.

"Getting some rest?" he asked.

"Oh yes," Elizabeth replied.

"Hungry at all?"

"Um, yes, actually."

"I'll go and get you something. I'll be right back."

"Thank you, father." He left, closing the door behind him.

Elizabeth got up. "It's safe," she hissed. The others came out of their hiding places.

"That was close," said Gibbs, as he and Jack stepped out of the closet.

"Too close for comfort," said Jack, raising an eyebrow and obviously not referring to the close call, but to the cramped amount of space in that closet with Gibbs.

"He'll be coming back," said Elizabeth. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?" asked Ana Maria as Elizabeth ran to the door and opened it.

"You're hiding in another room," she said, "I don't want to take any chances."

The three looked at each other, then followed Elizabeth. She led them into another room nearby, told them to hide, and closed the door behind her as she left.

"Here you are," said Governor Swann as he handed Elizabeth some food.

"Thank you father," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm glad we found you," he said, "but it would really be a lot less trouble for all of us if you'd stop gallivanting with pirates."

Elizabeth looked properly ashamed, then changed the subject. "How did you know where to look anyway?"

"It was lucky," said the Governor. "We had been searching for a few days. James and I were discussing possible places that pirate might've taken you. Then we saw your signal, and James said, 'you don't suppose they're on that same island…' I didn't think it was possible, but it was worth a shot, so we went, and it's a good thing we did."

Elizabeth smiled. She really wanted to mention how much help Jack had been on the island, and that he wasn't such a bad man, but that would've given everything away, so she stayed silent. The Governor walked out.

Swann was about to walk up the steps when he heard a noise. He stopped. He walked slowly along the rooms, listening. It sounded like voices. He came to a door and stood very still next to it, listening hard.

Yes, that was definitely someone whispering. But weren't all the soldiers on deck? Swann knocked on the door. The whispering stopped.

"Hello?" he called. Nothing. He opened the door.

"Is someone in here?"

Still nothing. The room was dark. Had he imagined it? He walked farther into the room, straining his eyes in the dark. Then he heard it.

"Afternoon Gov'na."

**Well, there you have it. Tell me what you think.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

**Sorry I took so long to update.I was camping. Thanks for reviews and keep them coming PLEASE.**

Chapter 18: Pirate Ghosts

"Aaah!" screamed Swann, jumping a foot in the air. He ran from the room, slamming the door behind him, and ran up onto deck.

Will saw the Governor run up the steps. Run? Why was he running? And he was panting as well. Will walked up to him.

"Governor, are you all right?"

The Governor looked at Will with wide eyes.

"I…was…I," he stuttered, gesturing to the stairs.

"What's the matter?" asked Will, trying to remain calm. He hoped no one had been discovered.

"That voice," said the Governor. "A voice…in…the room, it was so…menacing."

"Are you feeling all right?" Will asked him, wondering which of the pirates had been stupid enough to speak.

"What's going on here?" The Commodore had just walked up.

"Nothing, sir," said Will quickly, "I think the Governor is feeling unwell."

"I thought I heard voices," said the Governor to Norrington. "A frightening voice. It spoke to me."

Norrington looked as though he agreed with Will's theory of the Governor feeling unwell.

"Perhaps you should…check," said the Governor. "Check the rooms. It was a voice I tell you, and it wasn't one of your men. It couldn't have been."

"I'm sorry to contradict you, sir," said the Commodore, "but no one is on this ship whom I do not know about."

"Do you think I would lie about something like this?" the Governor said, getting angry now. "Fine. Don't check the rooms, but I'm not going back down there." He turned to walk away from them but stopped. "What if they get Elizabeth? They're down there with her!" With that, he scurried back down below deck. Will and the Commodore glanced at each other, then followed him.

They found him in Elizabeth's room, ordering her to get out.

"I don't feel safe with you down here," he said.

"Why not, father? I'm fine."

"Really, Governor, what is all this nonsense about?" asked the Commodore, walking into the room with Will right behind him.

"I've told you," said the Governor. "Someone's down here who shouldn't be. Elizabeth, I want you up on deck."

"Father, don't be ridiculous," she replied defiantly.

"I tell you, I heard whispering, and then someone spoke to me," said the Governor to the room at large. "I am not mad! I know what I heard! Go and see for yourself if you don't believe me."

"I will. Which room is it?" asked the Commodore.

They walked into the hall and the Governor pointed it out.

"There," he said. "If no one's in there, I'll eat my hat."

The Commodore started for the room.Will attempted to step in front of him.

"Commodore," he said, "do you really think this is necessary?"

Norrington stepped around Will and kept going.

"He won't keep quiet until I prove there's no one there," he said.

Will didn't know what else to say to stop him, so he kept quiet and followed him into the room. The Governor and Elizabeth followed as well.

The Commodore surveyed the surroundings.

"So where are your ghosts, Governor?" he asked sarcastically.

"Not _ghosts_," said the Governor, but then he seemed to rethink this. "But what if…it is? What if Jack Sparrow's ghost..."He trailed off, looking worried.

"I doubt it," said the Commodore, obviously thinking the theory was absurd. "If Sparrow's ghost came back, it'd probably haunt _me_, rather than you."

"Well there's someone in here," said Swann. "I know there is."

Norrington walked up to the small closet in the room. Will's stomach clenched and Elizabeth bit her lip, but what could they do? The Commodore flung it open.

There stood Jack and Gibbs, stuffed in the closet together.

"Afternoon, Gov'ner," said Gibbs, smiling and waving as best he could while squished against Jack. Jack grinned as well.

"YOU!" bellowed the Governor.

"Me," said Jack.

"Well, _us_," corrected Gibbs.

"Get out of there!" ordered Norrington angrily.

Jack and Gibbs scrambled out.

"Well if it isn't Jack Sparrow's ghost," said the Commodore.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow's ghost," Jack corrected.

"How dare you try to frighten me!" said Governor Swann.

"Couldn't resist, mate," said Jack, smiling. He looked at the Commodore and his smile faded. He _had_ thought that everyone would only think the Governor was hearing things, but now he was regretting trying to frighten him. The Commodore looked furious. He looked as though steam might start billowing out of his ears.

"Parlini?" said Jack hesitantly.

"You mean Parley?" Gibbs asked.

"That's it, Parley," said Jack, grinning at the Commodore. The Commodore continued to glare at him. Jack's grin weakened.

"That only works with pirates, Jack," said Gibbs.

"Not 'elping, Gibbs," Jack snapped back.

"Are there any more pirates in here I should know about?" asked the Commodore.

"No," said Jack quickly, shaking his head.

Norrington raised an eyebrow, then walked over to the bed and threw it onto its side.

"Afternoon, Gov'na," said Ana Maria, smiling and waving from her place on the floor.

"On your feet," Norrington ordered. Ana Maria was quick to obey.

Jack noticed Will's and Elizabeth's faces; he could tell they were about to defend him. He caught Will's eye and fleetingly gave him a deadly serious look, and shook his head very, very slightly. Will was puzzled.

"Commodore, please-" Elizabeth started. Will suddenly understood Jack's look, and cut her off.

"I can't believe you're alive, you traitor!" He shouted at Jack. Jack just looked back at him. Elizabeth turned to Will, nonplussed. Will widened his eyes and raised his eyebrows. Elizabeth understood as well. If they revealed that they had helped the pirates stow away, they'd be in huge trouble. She quickly turned to glare at Jack.

"What are you doing here!" she demanded angrily.

"This had better be all the pirates on my ship," Norrington said. He pulled out his pistol. "Now I've got to send someone back to get my men on that island." He closed his eyes for a moment, livid. "Come with me, all three of you."

**Uh-oh! Darn that troublemaker Jack.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own me. That's all.**

**Thank you for reviews! Thank you, thank you, and thank you again! Especially music nerd, who left me an especially long and wonderful review. Enjoy the chapter, sorry it's short. I need to work on making my chapters longer... I'll update soon to make it up to you all.**

Chapter 19: Row With Norry

"I hate the Commodore," said Jack.

"Don't we all?" said Ana Maria.

Gibbs grunted in agreement.

The three pirates were now locked in the brig of the Interceptor. Jack and Gibbs in one cell, Ana Maria in another.

"If there were a We-Hate-The-Commodore Club, Jack would be the founder and captain of it," said Ana Maria. They all heard footsteps and looked up. Will had just descended the stairs.

Jack stood to lean on the bars and talk to Will, "So, ye don' 'appen to 'ave a plan, do ye?"

"I thought that was your job," said Will, standing between Jack and Gibb's cell and Ana Maria's cell, "I suppose we're doing it in Jack fashion."

"Wot does that mean?" Jack asked skeptically.

"Play it by ear," Will responded. Ana Maria smiled nervously.

"That is not my fashion," said Jack indignantly. "I always 'ave a plan."

"So what's yer plan now then Cap'n?" asked Gibbs, who was still sitting on the floor.

Jack frowned, then quickly recovered.

"No worries," he replied smugly, "it's definitely up 'ere," he tapped his head.

"Will," hissed a voice from the doorway. It was Elizabeth. She walked over to them. "What are you doing down here?"

"Planning," Will said.

"Don't stay too long or James will get suspicious," she said.

"Right," said Will. He turned to Jack. "We need to tell them you're innocent."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "I'm a pirate."

"No, I mean, tell him how you've helped us. Tell him you're not a traitor."

"No," said Jack.

"What else are we going to do?" Elizabeth hissed.

"I'm not risking you two getting the same fate as us," Jack replied. "I'll think of something."

"Someone's coming," Will whispered. He turned and glared at Jack suddenly.

"I'll be glad to see you hang, Sparrow!" he spat.

"Get out of my sight!" Jack bellowed back.

"Gladly!" Will yelled, and he stormed from the room with Elizabeth right behind. They almost ran into Norrington on the way up, who continued down the stairs.

"'Ello 'ello," said Jack.

"Shut it," Norrington snapped, striding so he was face to face with Jack. "Do you realize what you've done, Sparrow? Do you have any idea? You could've killed Mr. and Mrs. Turner, you've caused me to leave my men on an island, and because of you I've been searching for the Turners for days while you led them into danger."

Jack was silent, but angrily so. The Turners had _chosen_ to come with him, and he had not _asked_ Morse and his crew to mutineer them, and if it weren't for him, Will and Elizabeth wouldn't even be alive. Furthermore, he had been trapped, his ship and crew were stolen, and he had been left on an island to starve for the past few days. Now he was trapped once again, was intended to be hanged, and a red-faced Commodore Norrington was shouting at him. This did not sit well with Jack at all.

"Blimey," said Jack. He clapped a hand to his head, faking distress. "How awful. How could I ever be so cruel to the poor, stressedCommodore?"

Norrington's face turned, if possible, redder. His glare was one of hate.

"Why am I even wasting time talking to you?" he said, his voice quiet and steady. "You will be hanged and justice will be done." He turned toward the stairs.

"Commodore," said Jack.

The Commodore stopped.

"'Ave you ever hated something, but then realized all it took was some gettin used to?"

The Commodore just looked at him.

"For instance, green olives," Jack continued. "They're a bit strong at first, but you eat a few more, an'-"

"Just get to the point, Sparrow," Norrington snapped.

Jack leaned on the bars. "'Ave you ever considered it might be the same thing with Captain Jack Sparrow? You hate me right? Well, perhaps I'm really not as bad as I seem, aye?"

Gibbs and Ana Maria smiled.

The Commodore turned and walked up the stairs as though Jack hadn't said a word.

Jack sat back down next to Gibbs.

"You're right, ye know, Cap'n," said Gibbs. "All you take is some gettin used to."

Jack didn't say anything. He tried to think of a plan. He thought and he thought. Ana Maria fell asleep. Gibbs fell asleep. Jack pondered.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates. **

**Updates coming up might be slow. I have a few things to work out in the ending, which is coming fairly soon. "It's the most important part of the story, the ending."-Mort Rainey**

**But please keep up on reading and tell me your thoughts! Thanks for all your lovely reviews!**

Chapter 20: Last Request

"Sparrow, wake up."

"I'd rather not," Jack mumbled.

"Get up, we've arrived," said Norrington sharply.

Jack sat up. He had fallen asleep? Gibbs and Ana Maria sat up as well and rubbed their eyes. Norrington unlocked the cells and ordered them to walk ahead of him. They all obeyed. Jack noticed his two crew members glancing furtively at him. He knew they were checking to see if he had a plan. He winked to reassure them, but the truth was, he had no plan at all. Everything he thought of had a flaw. But then something came to him.

"Commodore," said Jack, turning around abruptly to face him. "I was thinking, I know I'm goin' straight to the noose, but can I at least keep my dignity and not be 'anged in these 'ere clothes?" He indicated his Navy uniform. The Commodore glared at him.

"I was rather thinking the same thing. Wouldn't want you disgracing that uniform," He answered coldly. "And by the way, you're _not_ going straight to the noose."

"I'm not?" Jack asked, taken aback.

"No," said the Commodore. "It is now nearing dusk. As much as I'd like to hang you immediately, you will all be hanged tomorrow morning, for all the town to see."

Jack felt a surge of hope. Now he had more time to think at least. He put his hands together like you'd do in prayer and gave the Commodore a small bow. Then he and his crew led the way to the room Elizabeth had stayed in, where their clothes were hidden. They walked into the room to change while the Commodore waited outside, though first he insisted on checking the pirates' clothes for weapons, which he found and confiscated.

"Great," whispered Jack, as he pulled the Navy clothes off himself. "I was rather 'oping 'e _wouldn't_ take my weapons."

"Jack, do you have a plan or not?" Ana Maria whispered from across the room. She had her back turned to the boys and they had their back turned to her while they changed. Or at least, that's what Ana Maria thought until she considered who she was undressing with. "And don't you _dare_ sneak any peeks, boys."

"I wasn't," Jack lied. "Me neither," Gibbs lied as well. Their eyes went quickly to the wall opposite. "An' of course I 'ave a plan," said Jack, slipping his shirt on.

"Well what is it, Cap'n?" asked Gibbs, pulling on his trousers.

"You'll see as it…unfolds," Jack responded.

"That's comforting," said Ana Maria sarcastically, putting her hat on. "Is changing our clothes part of your unfolding plan?"

"Not really," Jack answered as he slipped on his boots. "I just want a bit o' dignity is all. If I'm to be marched to the prison by a bunch o' bloody Navy soldiers, I at least want t' look like a pirate, savvy?"

"Hear hear," said Gibbs as he, too, put his boots on.

* * *

Elizabeth stood on her balcony. She had been standing there for about an hour, and night had fallen. Her face was tearstained. A warm night breeze blew.

"Elizabeth," Will said softly from behind her. She didn't answer him.

"I think you should go to bed," he said gently.

"I can't," Elizabeth said quietly. "We have to save Jack, Will. I can't just go to bed knowing he's going to hang tomorrow...and Gibbs…and Ana Maria." Her voice cracked as she finished. Will walked up to her and held her. She cried into his shoulder. He was not as worried as she was. He knew they'd find a way to get Jack out of this. He knew Jack had been in worse situations. Then he realized…these tears of Elizabeth's were not just tears for Jack, but tears for everything. Everything that had happened over the past few days.

"Jack's not going to hang," said Will confidently. "He'll get out of this, I know he will."

Elizabeth pulled away from Will, sniffing.

"Don't worry about me," she said with a small smile. "I'm just…an emotional pregnant woman."

Will's eyes smiled. "I would just go and get them out of there," he said, "but there are sure to be guards at Jack's cell." He walked into the room and sat on the bed. Elizabeth sat next to him.

"There's got to be a way," she said.

"I'll think of something," Will replied.


End file.
